


...и инопланетный паразит-захватчик - счастливая семья

by kaiSSa666



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Abortion, Dark Comedy, Het, M/M, Mirror Universe, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiSSa666/pseuds/kaiSSa666
Summary: Кирк считал себя хозяином собственной жизни - ровно до того дня, когда они захватили Эрос III.





	...и инопланетный паразит-захватчик - счастливая семья

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And Invasive Alien Parasite Makes Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/801300) by [Savoytruffle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savoytruffle/pseuds/Savoytruffle). 



Давным-давно, во время ничем не примечательной миссии в одной из старейших Терранских колоний какая-то дряхлая старушенция осмелилась сказать Джиму Кирку: «Погибели предшествует гордость, а падению — надменность». Тот только рассмеялся ей в лицо.

И убил ее, конечно, но это уже совсем другая история.

Опыт подсказывал Кирку, что гордость предшествует крутости, а надменность (и надменный, но чертовски сексуальный доктор тоже) неизменно ведет к успеху. Если бы его хоть немного заботила мирская жизнь, он бы и носу не высунул из Айовы, да и единственный гнев, в силу которого он верил, был его собственным.

До самого того дня, когда они захватили Эрос III.

* * *

Им приказали подчинить местное население, взять планету в окружение и назначить новое правительство в течение трех дней. Они справились меньше чем за три часа.

Вспоминая тот день, Кирк думал, что должен был понять — это неспроста.

Но в тот момент он воспринял произошедшее как лишний повод устроить увольнительную. Выгнав царскую семью из летнего дворца (читай: своего нового домика для отдыха), он тут же вытащил коммуникатор.

— Кирк — Маккою.

— Чего тебе, черт тебя дери, надо?

— Разве так разговаривают с капитаном? — хохотнул Кирк, войдя в огромную комнату, изукрашенную мозаикой от пола до потолка. На возвышении в центре обнаружилась невообразимых размеров фарфоровая ванна.

— Ох, прошу прощения, —  _ну да, свежо предание_. — Чего тебе, черт тебя дери, надо, сэр?

Кирк снова рассмеялся.

— Сюрприз, Боунз. Увольнительная.

Он поймал за руку проходящую мимо служанку и величественно махнул в сторону ванны. Та кивнула и исчезла за дверью.

— Тащи сюда свою задницу, тут крутая ванна, и сегодня мы трахаемся в ней.

— Я в лаборатории, — буркнул Боунз.

— Оу, — Кирк улыбнулся сам себе. В образе безумного ученого Боунз был даже сексуальнее. — Что делаешь?

В комнату вошла служанка с двумя помощницами. Девушки опрокинули в ванну ведра с похожей на воду дымящейся жидкостью, которые несли на головах, а потом снова исчезли.

— Пожирающую плоть бактерию, — отозвался Боунз. — И она сейчас в очень нестабильном состоянии. Если я ускорю процесс, ферменты...

— Нудятина, — протянул Кирк.

— Дай мне сорок пять минут. — За словами последовала долгая пауза, потом: — капитан.

Кирк закатил глаза.

— Двадцать. Конец связи.

Снова пройдя мимо него, служанки опустошили в ванну еще три ведра — пожалуй, достаточно. Кирк опустил ладонь в жидкость, растер ее в пальцах — кажется, гуще воды. Поймав самую первую девчушку, уже направляющуюся к выходу, он спросил:

— Это что такое?

— Священные воды, что придадут сил вам и вашим желаниям.

Не то чтобы желаниям Кирка нужна была какая-то поддержка, но... что мешает ему просто поразвлечься? Разжав пальцы, он разделся и залез в ванну, по шею утонув в священных водах.

Сперва ощущения были просто  _потрясающие_.

Но уже через десять минут Кирк пришел к печальному выводу — если его желаниям придастся еще хоть немного сил, придется брать дело в свои руки. Что будет весьма обидно, учитывая, что для таких случаев у него есть чудесная задница его доктора.

Сколько уже можно ждать.

Нащупав лежащий рядом с мыльницей коммуникатор, Кирк связался с транспортаторной.

— Скотти, транспортируй доктора Маккоя прямо из лаборатории точно по этим координаторам. Живо.

Спустя три секунды перед ним материализовался Боунз, крайне недовольный и по колено в священных водах.

— Черт тебя дери, Кирк, — Боунз опустил взгляд, присмотрелся к воде и скривился еще сильнее. — Вообще-то я кое-чем занимался.

Кирк ухмыльнулся.

— А сейчас займешься кое-чем другим, — подняв руку, он брызнул в Боунза водой, целясь в пах. — Раздевайся давай.

— Скотина, — пробормотал Боунз, но все же начал стягивать с себя одежду. К тому моменту, когда он закончил, священная вода уже возымела эффект. Он нахмурился, глядя на собственный стояк, но в ванну все-таки сел. — Что это еще за дерьмо?

— Понятия не имею, — Кирк хитро прищурился и потянулся за очень удачно подвернувшейся под руку бутылью с маслом, — но мне нравится.

—  _Понятия не имеешь_? — повторил Боунз. — Ты совсем свихнулся?

Может, только самую малость. Вообще-то такая мысль промелькнула у Кирка в голове, но все равно он был слишком занят, ставя Боунза в нужную ему позу и проталкивая в него смазанные маслом пальцы.

— Ты что.... Ах, черт, — Боунз вцепился в края ванны и резко выдохнул, — ...уже забыл о том фиаско с пыльцой-афродизиаком?

— Пф, — Джим Кирк никогда ничего не забывал. Хотя конкретно этот случай припомнить сейчас не мог — потому что все его мысли сейчас занимали бедра Боунза под пальцами и сжимающееся на его члене тело. Больше ни на что его уже не хватало. — Да пофиг, — простонал он, — все будет в порядке. 

* * *

 

Как же он ошибался.

Спустя неделю после Эроса III Кирк остался без привычного утреннего минета. Снова. А все из-за того, что у Боунза вдруг жутко разболелась голова.

Четвертый день подряд.

— Какого хрена, Боунз? — крикнул он с кровати, стараясь переорать раздающиеся из ванной не самые приятные звуки. — Черт возьми, мне совсем немного оставалось.

— Ох, приношу свои извинения, — слабо огрызнулся тот в ответ. — Не приведи боже моим подлым болезням встать на пути интимной жизни Джима Кирка.

— Я не могу работать без секса. Ты мой доктор, ты это знаешь.

— Отлично. Как твой доктор советую тебе ограничиться собственной гребаной рукой и оставить меня уже наконец в покое! — рявкнул Боунз и выдохнул себе под нос: — Чертов младенец.

— Ощущения совсем другие, — пожаловался Кирк, просто потому что мог, но все же задумчиво задвигал рукой. — Вызову М’Бенгу.

— Чтобы он тебе отсосал?

— Нет, чтобы тебя починил.

— Черта с два ты его позовешь. Дашь ему вколоть мне что-нибудь — и на следующее утро я вряд ли проснусь, а лучше мне уж точно не станет.

Он замолчал — кажется, его снова замутило.

Кирк попытался воспользоваться паузой, чтобы довести себя до оргазма, но звуки на фоне основательно сбивали настрой. Так что он выпустил собственный член и встал с кровати.

— Хорошо, — пробормотал он и, не одевшись, зашел в ванную. Обошел склонившегося над унитазом Боунза и включил душ — настоящий, с водой. —  _Кому_  в медотсеке ты доверяешь?

— Себе.

Вздохнув, Кирк схватил его за руку и потянул на себя, под струи воды. С минуту он просто разглядывал унылое лицо Боунза.

— Дерьмово выглядишь, — заявил он. — Повернись-ка.

Не дождавшись, пока тот послушается, Кирк схватил его за плечи и развернул, впечатав лицом в стену душевой кабинки. Внимательно осмотрел широкую спину и крепкую, подтянутую задницу.

— Так намного лучше!

— Какая же ты скотина, — пробормотал Боунз, когда Кирк прижался к нему, устроив член между ягодиц.

Тот даже не обиделся. Скотиной он был бы, если бы трахнул Бонза сейчас, когда тот выглядит — и, наверное, чувствует себя — так, будто сам ангел смерти пришел по его душу. Но вместо этого Кирк просто терся об него, пока не кончил, заляпав Боунзу поясницу.

Очень великодушно с его стороны, между прочим.

Черт, да он просто  _святой_.

Кирк вырубил воду.

— Даю тебе время до конца дня. Или сам выяснишь, что с тобой не так, или я найду того, кто это сделает.

Ровно через пять часов Боунз влетел на мостик.

— Сулу, разворачивай корабль, — приказал он. — Мы возвращаемся на Эрос III. Максимальный варп.

Вся команда в едином порыве уставилась сначала на него, а потом на Кирка.

Тот же, проигнорировав Боунза, взглянул на Спока.

— Коммандер Спок, какого цвета форма на докторе Маккое?

— Синего, капитан.

— Она случайно не стала золотой, пока я не видел?

— Нет, капитан, не стала.

— Приятно слышать, — обрадовался Кирк и оглянулся на Боунза. — Доктор, полагаю, вы захотите перефразировать последнее предложение.

Боунз же кажется, вознамерился взглядом просверлить в нем дыру.

Кирк терпеливо ждал.

— Капитан, — выдавил, наконец, Боунз сквозь стиснутые зубы, — не изволите ли переговорить в зале совещаний?

Дождавшись ответного кивка, он протопал через весь мостик и скрылся за дверью офицерской переговорной. Кирк не спеша проследовал за ним.

Как только двери захлопнулись, он в мгновение ока подлетел к Боунзу.

— Я знаю, тебе кажется, будто вся эта фигня с нарушением субординации — это мило, и я совру, если скажу, что наедине не позволяю тебе больше положенного. Но никому из команды не позволено думать, будто раз мы трахаемся, то и приказы тут отдаешь ты. Так что давай-ка ты постараешься не тащить все на мостик, пока мне не пришлось принять меры?

Обиднее всего было то, что Боунз, кажется, ничуть не испугался. Более того — даже вернул Кирку его рассерженный взгляд.

— Может, тогда ты прекратишь таскать меня на богом забытые планеты только потому, что тебе кажется, будто трахаться в луже неизвестной и не протестированной инопланетной жижи — круто? Ну, знаешь, пока мне не пришлось кастрировать тебя во сне.

Кирк моргнул, не уловив никакой логики.

— Ты сейчас о чем вообще?

— Капитан, я знаю, что со мной не так.

Нет, Кирк не забеспокоился. Просто ему не терпелось услышать ответ.

— И что же?

— Я беременный.

Кирк снова заморгал.

— Ты — что?

Ах, если бы взглядом можно было убить...

— Беременный! — проорал Боунз.

С минуту Кирк просто смотрел на него, а потом развернулся и вышел на мостик.

— Сулу, разворачивай корабль, — приказал он. — Мы возвращаемся на Эрос III. Максимальный варп.

* * *

С одной стороны, сама мысль о том, что Боунз действительно мог залететь, пугала Кирка до безумия.

С другой — в конце концов, эта кровать принадлежала ему, Боунз лежал на ней, а близняшки, которых он трахнул во время ланча просто чтобы спустить пар, ему уже надоели.

Так что на часть информации он вполне мог закрыть глаза.

— Отстань, — буркнул Боунз, — я не в настроении.

— Ты всегда в настроении!

Боунз фыркнул.

— Не путай меня с собой.

— Да ладно, — хмыкнул Кирк, огладив его бедро. — Обычно ты ничего не имеешь против.

Шлепнув его по руке, Боунз закутался в одеяло и повернулся к нему спиной.

— Не сегодня.

На следующее утро Кирк проснулся со стояком, а Боунз — с токсикозом.

Это уже вошло в привычку.

— У тебя не припасено гипошприца на такие случаи? — спросил Кирк, когда бледный Боунз вывалился из ванной.

— Какие «такие»?

— Ну, от токсикоза.

— Это не токсикоз. Это мое тело пытается избавиться от чертового инопланетного паразита, который оказался во мне из-за тебя и твоих ребяческих закидонов.

— Подожди-ка, избавиться? — «ребяческие закидоны» Кирк решил проигнорировать. Господи, да кто вообще так выражается. — Избавиться — это хорошо. Очень хорошо. Мы как-нибудь можем помочь?

— Я даже не представляю, где именно засела эта штука, и уж тем более — как. Так что и прервать процесс не могу.

Помолчав, Кирк кивнул.

— Но ты ведь... хочешь, да?

— Что?

— Избавиться от нее.

— Черт возьми, да, — в голосе Боунза не было ни грамма сомнений. — Я собственноручно вырежу из себя эту дрянь, если придется.

Кирк посмотрел ему в глаза и кивнул еще раз.

— Отлично. Просто хотел убедиться в том, что мы тут сходимся во мнениях. Так что если ты...

Боунз вскинул бровь и фыркнул.

— Что, тайно мечтаю выносить твоего драгоценного монстрообразного ребеночка? Вернись на землю, Кирк. Только через мой труп.

Кирк даже не попытался связаться с Эросом III или назначить официальную встречу. Прихватив с собой Боунза и пятерку охранников, он просто транспортировался прямиком в царскую столовую посреди ужина.

Эротанцам предстояло ответить перед Кирком — и его членом — за все.

— Окружите дворец, — бросил Кирк, — и ждите приказов.

Безопасники с фазерами на изготовку тут же испарились, и только тогда, когда они точно уже ничего бы не услышали, Кирк заговорил. Состояние Боунза, по его мнению, стоило держать в секрете, и Кирк твердо намеревался никогда и никакими секретами с командой Энтерпрайз не делиться.

— Это — фазер, — Кирк поднял правую руку с зажатым в ней оружием и медленно обвел взглядом комнату. — Он убивает людей.

Опустив фазер, Кирк продемонстрировал всем левую руку с агонизатором.

— А это — агонизатор. Он заставляет людей мечтать о том, чтобы я их убил.

Кирк перекатился с мысков на пятки и указал на Боунза.

— И последнее — но не по значению. Это мой начальник медицинской службы. В прошлый мой визит мы с вами еще только начали узнавать друг друга, так что вы, ребята, видимо, упустили очень важную информацию: никто не смеет и пальцем прикоснуться к моему доктору, кроме меня, и даже я сначала прошу на то разрешения. Ну, в большинстве случаев.

Обернувшись, он подмигнул Боунзу. Боунз закатил глаза. Кирк едва заметно ухмыльнулся, но к царской семье повернулся уже с прежним непроницаемым выражением лица.

— Вот как мы поступим. Если вы не хотите составить тесное знакомство с мистером Фазером и мистером Агонизатором, мой доктор должен перестать быть беременным, и как можно скорее. Все ясно?

Пока слуги просто пытались слиться со стенами, сидящая за столом семья успела обменяться многозначительными взглядами. Наконец, со своего места поднялась молодая девушка — Кирк тут же узнал в ней ту самую «служанку». Судя по платью, служанка оказалась принцессой.

Она кивнула настоящей служанке, все это время не сводившей перепуганных глаз с Кирка, и та сломя голову кинулась из комнаты. Через минуту она вернулась с полным подносом бутылок и пузырьков и кубком, грозящимися вот-вот выпасть из ее трясущихся рук.

Скрестив руки на груди, Кирк постукивал ногой по полу, пока принцесса мешала микстуры и колдовала над получившимся напитком.

В конце концов, она протянула зелье Боунзу. Тот покосился на Кирка, который, в свою очередь, посмотрел на принцессу, одним взглядом обещая безоговорочную смерть всем в этом зале, если только она посмеет навредить Боунзу. Принцесса кивнула ему, Кирк кивнул Боунзу, и тот осушил кубок под аккомпанемент очередного заклинания. Наконец, принцесса склонила голову и отступила.

Под нетерпеливым взглядом Кирка Боунз просканировал себя трикодером и продемонстрировал результаты.

— Она все исправила? — Кирк не намеревался ждать ни секундой более.

Боунз поднял на него глаза.

— Я в порядке. Теперь все хорошо.

На мгновение на лице его отразилась абсолютная безмятежность, но Кирк моргнул — и она сменилась привычной недовольной гримасой.

— Пора выбираться из этой дыры.

Что-что, но этот приказ Кирк исполнил со всей радостью.

Спустя десять минут они уже шагали к мостику.

— Сулу, открывай огонь по столице. Не скупись на заряды, — Кирк устроился в кресле, — и чтобы через десять минут от нее камня на камне не осталось.

Когда Эрос III превратился в крохотное пятнышко в экране заднего вида, жизнь вернулась на круги своя.

Почти.

Ну ладно, может, Боунз и изменился немного — но Кирк даже толком не улавливал, в чем именно, так что предпочел списать все на озлобленность, вызванную остаточным синдромом невозможной беременности от пришельцев, и просто дождаться, когда она исчезнет сама по себе так же, как уже привычные приступы дурного настроения.

Сначала он даже подумывал приказать М’Бенге провести полный медосмотр, но потом решил, что игра не стоит свеч.

Да и отвлекающих факторов... хватало.

Через две недели (и парочку привычных миссий по запугиванию колонистов) Боунз снова влетел на мостик и потребовал от Кирка явиться в комнату для совещаний.

Кажется, когда все его мысли взорвались оглушительным воем сорванной сигнализации, Кирк впервые понял, что такое посттравматический синдром.

— Ах ты, ублюдок! — рявкнул Кирк, когда дверь за его спиной встала на место. — Только не говори, что ты все еще...

Договорить Кирк не успел, потому что в следующий момент Боунз прижал его к стене и поцеловал так, будто собирался пропихнуть свой язык ему в горло. И у него даже начало получаться, так что пока он дрожащими пальцами пытался расстегнуть молнию на брюках Кирка, тот изо всех сил старался не сдохнуть от недостатка кислорода.

Не то чтобы он жаловался, но...

Схватив Боунза за запястье, Кирк заломил ему руку за спину, развернулся и впечатал его самого лицом в стену.

Вот так-то лучше.

— Доктор, вы что-то хотели? — прошептал Кирк ему на ухо.

— Ты же у нас вроде гений, — Боунз застонал, задышал тяжело и прижался щекой к гладкой поверхности.

— Иногда все-таки хочется услышать.

Свободной рукой Кирк расстегнул Боунзу брюки и приспустил их, прошелся ногтями по обнаженной ягодице.

Боунз всхлипнул, вжался бедрами в стену.

— Какая ж ты скотина, — рыкнул он.

— Я слушаю.

— Пожалуйста.

Кирк удивленно моргнул. Боунз сдался куда быстрее, чем он ожидал.

— Тебе, как я погляжу, совсем не терпится, — подметил он, хотя и не собирался спускать Боунза с крючка. — «Пожалуйста», что?

— Да просто трахни меня уже!

— «Просто трахни меня уже», что? — настойчиво повторил Кирк.

Боунз продержался едва ли полминуты.

— Просто трахни меня уже, пожалуйста.

— Умница, — хмыкнул Кирк и поднес пальцы к его губам. — Оближи.

— Не надо, — еле слышно пробормотал Боунз.

— Эй, я не собираюсь... — Кирк оборвал самого себя, когда до него наконец-то дошло. Он скользнул рукой вниз, желая подтвердить догадку — два пальца вошли внутрь безо всякого труда.

Черт, а это возбуждало. Правда, все шло как-то слишком гладко.

Но дареные лошадки одна за другой шли ему в руки, и Кирк собирался смотреть им совсем не в зубы. Парочку интересных мест воображение ему уже подкинуло.

* * *

 

Дареные лошадки?

Скорее уже дареный  _жеребец_.

* * *

 

Когда Боунз объявился на мостике в Кирк-уже-сбился-считать-дцатый раз едва ли за неделю, Кирк в своем кресле не обнаружился.

Честно говоря, последние три смены он изо всех сил старался, во-первых, не сидеть в капитанском кресле дольше двух минут кряду, а во-вторых, списать свое поведение на самый что ни на есть живой интерес к работе офицеров мостика.

И у него бы даже получилось, если бы в этот момент их маршрут не пролегал через самую унылую туманность в мире.

Весь мостик едва заметно повернулся к Боунзу с понимающими улыбками на губах. Кирк даже услышал, как Сулу за своей панелью хихикнул, обратившись к Чехову, но разобрал только что-то в духе «службы ежедневного докторского обслуживания».

Ежедневного, чтоб его. К этому моменту они уже успешно приблизились к стабильной отметке «три раза до обеда».

Конечно, стоило бы бросить зарвавшегося рулевого в кабину агонии, но пока команда считала, что «оказанием услуг» тут занимается он, Кирк мог спустить им такое с рук. Боунз прошагал через весь мостик и почти добрался до зала совещаний. Судя по чертовски недовольной физиономии, собственные разбушевавшиеся гормоны радовали его ничуть не больше. Кирк бы даже счел его гримасу сексуальной... если бы не вымотался уже до предела.

Хотя ладно, Боунз все равно был чертовским сексуальным.

Но Кирк и правда бы не отказался передохнуть хотя бы денек.

Набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, Кирк одарил команду широкой ухмылкой и одернул форму.

— Спок, за главного, — бросил он и последовал за Боунзом, изо всех сил пытаясь не косолапить.

Стоило дверям захлопнуться, как Кирк тут же изменился в лице, без лишних слов расстегнул брюки и улегся на стол.

Страшная правда заключалась в том, что его член предательски отказался вставать уже пару дней назад, и отдуваться за всех приходилось заднице.

Когда Боунз без всякой подготовки вошел в него, Кирк, все еще растянутый с утра, только прерывисто вздохнул — было немного больно, но ничего смертельного. Боунз не сдерживался, и Кирк вцепился в край стола. Не то чтобы он всегда был сверху — в конце концов, существуют всякие праздники, дни рождения и прочие торжественные дни — но сейчас они практически сравнялись в счете, и Кирк не до конца понимал, когда умудрился пустить дела на самотек.

Хотя свои плюсы у ситуации все-таки были.

Кирк кончил, изливаясь короткими, слабыми толчками и содрогаясь от болезненного удовольствия.

В качестве компенсации он заставил Боунза почистить перепачканный край стола. Языком.

* * *

 

В конечном счете, задницу Кирка спасла внезапная вспышка желудочного гриппа.

Проснувшись однажды не от привычного утреннего минета, а от странных звуков из ванной — судя по всему, Боунза там наизнанку вывернуло, — Кирк — и как он только докатился до жизни такой?... — испытал искреннее, бесконечное облегчение.

На целых пару секунд.

А потом на смену ему пришел не менее искренний и бесконечный ужас.

Кирк подскочил в кровати чуть ли не до потолка.

— Эй, ты, ублюдок! — рявкнул он на дверь ванной. — Если только ты все еще...

— Вали спать, скотина, — проорал Боунз в ответ. — Это просто грипп, половина команды болеет.

Успокоившись окончательно, Кирк откинулся на подушку.

* * *

К середине утра облегчение уступило место подозрениям. Если на корабле и правда эпидемия, почему пострадал, кажется, только Боунз? Потому в обеденный перерыв Кирк передал командование Сулу и спустился в медотсек.

Двери лазарета распахнулись.

Кирку хватило одного взгляда на море бледных, позеленевших лиц, чтобы ретироваться со всей подобающей бравому звезднофлотскому капитану скоростью.

Двери снова встали на свое место, а Кирк развернулся к мостику.

* * *

Боунз проболел почти месяц — дольше всех. По его словам, он просто слишком много времени провел рядом с заразными пациентами, вот вирус и мутировал.

Кирк честно собирался выставить его за дверь и запереть в его собственной каюте на карантин, но руки что-то так и не дошли. Ну и да черт с ним — он все равно не подхватил заразу. Вот что значит — потрясающий иммунитет.

* * *

Последней каплей стала морковка. То есть даже не морковка сама по себе, а соус для барбекю.

С того случая с гриппом Боунз стал куда более замкнутым — по крайней мере, когда дело касалось приемов пищи. Как только подходило время обеденного перерыва, он тут же придумывал сотню неотложных дел, и каждый раз он «только что ел» или «собирался перекусить чуть позже». Когда такие отговорки превратились в закономерность, Кирк лично спустился в медостек и, отрезав Боунзу пути к отступлению, под дулом фазера чуть ли не пинками загнал его в столовую.

То, что Боунз устроил на подносе мисочку морковных палочек, уже было подозрительно. А потом он вдруг случайно уронил одну палку в соус барбекю. И съел.

Боунз ее съел. Боунз, который всегда следил за тем, чтобы ничто на его тарелке не соприкасалось. Боунз, который в годы учебы в Академии, несмотря на бесконечные и громогласные подколки Кирка, отказывался есть картофельное пюре, если оно вдруг случайно попадало на стейк.

Сделав вид, что собственная тарелка интересует его куда больше, Кирк продолжал краем глаза следить за ним. Спустя пару секунд Боунз, перед тем, как отправить очередную палочку в рот, снова макнул ее в соус. Сжевал и не поморщился.

Кирк вскинул голову.

— Ты ее не уронил, — припечатал он, пригвоздив Боунза взглядом к стулу. — Ты ее обмакнул.

— Ты что несешь? — Боунз взглянул на него так, будто бы это он тут свихнулся.

Такое Кирк терпеть не собирался.

— Ты только что запихал свою морковь в соус для барбекю. Какого черта.... — и тут в его мыслях словно щелкнуло. — Ах ты ублюдок! Ты все еще...

Боунз скосил глаза, напоминая Кирку, что они все еще сидят в переполненном зале.

— В мою каюту, — рявкнул Кирк. — Живо.

В подъехавшем лифте уже стояла энсин из инженерного отдела, и попасть она намеревалась явно не на этот этаж.

— Вон, — тихо и угрожающе приказал Кирк.

Энсин вылетела из лифта так, будто от этого зависела ее жизнь.

Черт, да она угадала.

Кирк практически зашвырнул Боунза в кабинку, прежде чем скомандовать: «Пятнадцатая палуба».

— Так, Кирк, расслабься, — в кои-то веки голос Боунза звучал спокойно, даже примирительно. Кирк начала вскипать. — Просто южане любят морковку с соусом барбекю.

Схватив Боунза за грудки, Кирк впечатал его в стенку лифта.

— Рот закрой, ты, гребаный грязный лжец.

— Что бы ты там себе не надумал, я могу об...

— Заткнись! Посмотри на себя, ты, блядь, просто сияешь! — Кирк уже просто орал ему прямо в его чертово светящееся радостью лицо.

— Палуба номер пятнадцать, — произнес приятный механический голос. Двери лифта открылись.

Кирк протащил Боунза по коридору до самой каюты, и только там отпустил и подошел к мини-бару. А потом налил в стакан любимого бурбона Боунза.

— Вот. — Он протянул стакан.

Боунз не пошевелился.

— Я сейчас немного не...

Стакан врезался в стену, с диким звоном разлетелся на сотню осколков.

— Ты же сказал, что все в порядке!

Кажется, ничего страшнее абсолютной безмятежности, отразившейся на лице Боунза, Кирк никогда в жизни не видел.

— Все в порядке, Джим.

Джим?  _Джим?!_

— Все совсем не в порядке! — заорал Кирк. — Мы должны от него избавиться.

Боунз лишь покачал головой.

— Джим, я тебе не позволю.

—  _Не позволишь?_

— Это дитя — драгоценный плод прекрасного цветка нашей любви. И мы не можем его сорвать.

Кирк перепугался уже не на шутку.

— Это, блядь, что? Нашего, мать твою, чего?! Еще как можем!

— Это дар, Джим.

— Мы его уже вернули.

Боунз только улыбнулся. Улыбнулся.

— Эротанцы — добрая и щедрая раса.

Кирк окончательно перестал узнавать стоящего перед ним человека.

— Какого хрена они с тобой сотворили?

— Меня благословили.

— Тебе промыли мозги!

— Ой, да брось, Джим. Уж я-то понял бы, если бы мне что-то там промыли, — усмехнулся Боунз.

— Ты бы... понял? Ты вообще себя слышишь? Господи Иисусе... — Кирк заходил по комнате. — Так значит, когда тебя рвало целый месяц, это все....

— Да. Токсикоз, — просто согласился Боунз, не теряя прежнего жутковатого спокойствия. — Хотя термин не совсем верный, поскольку тошнота, обычно ассоциирующаяся с первым месяцем беременности, может возникнуть и...

— Ох, заткнись, — перебил Джим. — Так значит, когда ты сказал про грипп, на самом деле ты имел в виду, что собираешься вколоть половине моей команды какой-то гребаный вирус, потому что тебе надо было как-то прикрыть тот факт, что ты врал мне гребаных два месяца?

— Достаточно было вколоть его всего лишь парочке человек, зашедших с утра в медотсек. Вирус вышел чудесный. Очень заразный.

«Умно», — не без гордости подумал Кирк. В вопросе вирусов Боунз был настоящим профи, и... Стоп, речь вообще сейчас не об этом. Кирк затряс головой и скривился.

— Я могу отдать тебя под трибунал.

— Джим, — Боунз, кажется, собирался его отчитать. — Разве тебе не кажется, что ребенку будет лучше расти с обоими родителями?

Кирк заморгал.

— Совсем спятил?

— Джим, я понимаю, тебе нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть к...

— Ну уж нет, никаких «привыкнуть» не будет, — твердо заявил Кирк. — Ни к чему я привыкать не собираюсь. Ты сейчас же пойдешь в лазарет и придумаешь, как все исправить. И прекрати звать меня «Джимом». Это приказ.

Боунз задумался на целую секунду. А потом пошел к кровати, на ходу стягивая форму.

— Думаю, для ребенка будет лучше, если я немного отдохну. В последнее время я старался не засиживаться допоздна.

Кирк не смог бы сказать точно, в какой момент окончательно утратил контроль над ситуацией, но точно знал, что это все-таки случилось. И понятия не имел, как его вернуть. Поэтому он со вздохом снял собственную форму и улегся на кровать рядом с Боунзом.

— Прямо с утра пойдешь, — настоял он, задумавшись на миг, так ли жалко звучат его слова, как он сам себя чувствует. — Выключить свет.

Несколько минут они пролежали в тишине.

— Я принял окончательное решение, — наконец, сказал Боунз. — Ребенок останется.

Кирк только фыркнул. Только через его труп.

* * *

В три часа ночи он выскользнул из кровати и спустился в лазарет.

Подкравшись к дежурящей в ночную смену медсестричке — Набин, Икпинди Набин, вот как ее зовут — он взял ее за локоть и увлек в угол, подальше от глаз персонала и сонных пациентов.

— Сестра Набин, — мягко протянул Кирк, одаривая ее своей лучше соблазнительно-пугающей улыбкой. — Именно вас я и искал.

Кирк даже не соврал — ну, почти. На самом деле он почти забыл, что она тут работает — доверить свое драгоценное здоровье он мог только Боунзу, а тот предпочитал работать в паре с Чепел. Но сейчас, глядя на то, как часто вздымается ее пышная грудь, как дергается горло — будто бы она пытается проглотить собственный страх, — Кирк бы от своих слов не отказался.

— Чем могу помочь, капитан?

Кирк прикинул срок ее службы — наверное, она уже где-то четыре месяца на борту. Задумался, успел ли Боунз ее трахнуть. И удивился тому, что сам еще до нее не добрался.

В любом случае, сначала надо уладить дела.

— Мне нужна одна вещица из вашего шкафчика, — сказал Кирк и, не сдержавшись, пробежался пальцами по ее длинной шее и красивой, круглой груди.

Набин заметалась взглядом по комнате.

— Через пару часов доктор Маккой заступит на смену. Уверена, он...

Медперсонал корабля боится своего непосредственного начальника настолько, что даже готов спорить с капитаном? Кирк не мог не порадоваться такой верности, и все же...

— Доктору Маккою ничего знать не нужно. — Кирк снова погладил ее шею, стиснув на миг пальцы на горле. — Вопрос личного характера.

— Капитан... — Набин испуганно сглотнула, а член Кирка явно начал проявлять интерес к происходящему.

Изобразив невиннейшую улыбку, Кирк склонился к ней и зашептал на ухо, не переставая гладить ее по руке.

— Понимаешь, из-за меня одна девушка... попала в беду. И мне нужно ей помочь.

— Тогда, может, она сама придет, и...

— Помочь, и сделать это незаметно.

Набин замерла на миг, обдумывая сказанное, моргнула, но вырываться не стала. Такой самоконтроль заслуживал уважения, и Кирк был бы не прочь надавить чуть сильнее и выяснить, настолько ли уверенно она себя чувствует, как пытается показать.

— Сомневаюсь, что...

Не дав договорить, Кирк вновь стиснул ее горло одной рукой, скользнул второй меж ее бедер и, просто отодвинув в сторону трусики, протолкнул в нее сразу два пальца. Внутри медсестра Набин оказалась теплой и восхитительно влажной.

Ничего удивительного — во всем Имперском флоте едва ли еще остался хоть кто-то, не научившийся возбуждаться от проявлений чужой власти. Честно говоря, от этого во многом зависело выживание в принципе.

— А я не сомневаюсь, — заверил Кирк, погладив большим пальцем ее клитор. — Ты принесешь то, что мне нужно, и расскажешь, как этим пользоваться. И больше никогда об этом случае не вспомнишь. Ясно?

— Да, сэр, — отозвалась она, дернув бедрами навстречу его руке. — На каком она месяце?

— На третьем где-то. — Кирк вытянул пальцы, обвел ими ее губы и вытер ладонь о ее грудь. А потом отступил назад, скрестив руки на груди. — Я жду.

Слегка — к вящей радости Кирка — прихрамывая, она подошла к кладовой, набрала код и скрылась за дверью, чтобы спустя пару минут появиться с ампулой и пустым шприцом в руках. Вставив препарат в шприц, она протянула его Кирку. Тот отправил добычу в карман и бросил взгляд на хронометр. Боунз должен был спокойно проспать еще пару часов.

Схватив Набин за запястья, он завел ей руки за спину и толкнул ее на ближайшую пустую койку, задрал юбку и сдернул с нее трусики. Ткань с треском порвалась, оставшись у него в кулаке.

— А теперь расскажи, что мне с ним делать, — приказал Кирк. Расстегнув ширинку собственных брюк, он схватил ее за бедра и вошел сразу на всю длину. В конце концов, у него осталась пара свободных минут, так почему бы не совместить приятное с полезным.

— Достаточно всего одной дозы, — выдохнула она между толчками, — лучше всего... в шею. И на голодный желудок.

Когда Кирк вошел под другим углом, она сорвалась на стон.

— Должно быть... кровотечение. Может, спазмы.

Кирк просунул руку под блузку, ущипнул ее за сосок; она тут же замолчала.

Кирк ущипнул еще раз, чуть сильнее.

— Продолжай.

Едва слышно всхлипнув, она вздохнула поглубже и продолжила.

— Подействует за восемь часов.... Не оставляйте ее одну. Если вдруг... что-то случится...

* * *

— Какого хрена?! — Боунз подскочил на кровати и уставился сначала на Кирка, а потом на пустой гипошприц в его руке. — Что ты.... Что это было?

Кирк пожал плечами.

— Витаминки?

— Твою мать, Джим, что это за штука? — Боунз шутку явно не оценил.

Кирк лишь снова пожал плечами.

— Не знаю я. Слишком длинное название. И сложное. Звучало как предвыборный лозунг — ну, знаешь, все эти «анти-что-то-там...про-как-уж-вы-ту-хрень-зовете...»

Боунз вытаращил глаза.

— Антипрогестаген простагландин?

— Слушай, вроде, угадал.

— Блядь, поверить не могу, ты... — Боунз попробовал оттолкнуть Кирка, но довольно безуспешно. — Мне нужно вниз... пока мы его не... Черт, почему я ноги поднять не могу?

— Ах, да, еще капелька сонамбутрила примешалась.

Судя по панике во взгляде Боунза, тот уже и сам почувствовал эффект успокоительного. Из последних оставшихся сил он схватил Кирка за рубашку и рухнул на кровать, потянув того за собой.

— Кирк, — прорычал Боунз, — богом клянусь, если ты убил этого ребенка, я тебя сам прикончу.

Взгляд его стал уж совсем безумным, но через мгновение он уже закрыл глаза и уронил ослабшую руку на постель.

— Ну вот, — протянул Кирк. — А как же «Джим»?

* * *

Весь следующий день Кирк проторчал в каюте за бумажками и отчетами в ожидании момента, когда у Боунза пойдет кровь.

Не то чтобы он догадывался, откуда она должна пойти в принципе, но пока что ничего подобного все равно вроде не происходило.

Наконец, он подошел к кровати и уставился на распластанного на ней Боунза — его устойчивость к успокоительным оставляла желать лучшего, так что он все еще валялся без задних ног, но все же каким-то образом умудрился привычно скривить лицо. Кирк наклонился и стер капельки пота, выступившие у него на лбу.

— Еще спасибо скажешь, когда все кончится, и ты придешь в себя.

Боунз не ответил.

* * *

К моменту его пробуждения прошло куда больше восьми часов.

Спасибо Боунз не сказал. И в себя не пришел. И все еще не закончилось.

Кирк стоял посреди каюты и задумчиво потирал ноющую челюсть. В конце концов, он подобрал коммуникатор и вызвал Спока.

* * *

— ... и его даже убить нельзя! Сомневаюсь, что там вообще человек.

Судя по голосу, он немного переволновался. Ай, к черту — по вулканским стандартам «переволновался» он пару световых лет назад, а сейчас уже успешно приближался к отметке «впал в истерику».

Едва заметный оттенок эмоций на лице Спока только подтвердил его подозрения.

— Вы бы испытывали меньшее беспокойство, если бы доктор Маккой вынашивал человеческого младенца? — уточнил Спок, всем своим видом выражая, что конкретно думает о младенцах вообще и человеческих в частности. — Младенца, которого вы, возможно, могли бы растить вместе в ироничной пародии на некогда популярные нуклеарные семьи?

— Иди в задницу, — огрызнулся Кирк. — Я испытывал бы меньшее беспокойство, если бы мой начальник медицинской службы — позволь напомнить, на все сто процентов мужчина — перестал вынашивать вообще хоть что-то. И желательно до того, как мне придется объяснять его беременное пузо команде.

Судя по взгляду Спока, тот продолжал считать, что проблема Кирка носит сугубо личный характер.

— Подумай только, — продолжил Кирк, — сейчас Боунз стал инкубатором для какого-то инопланетного паразита-захватчика, о котором мы ничего не знаем и который в один прекрасный момент выберется из приютившего его тела и начнет разгуливать по кораблю. Сдается мне, самая что ни на есть реальная опасность налицо.

Помолчав, Спок кивнул.

— Я обдумаю решение проблемы.

* * *

В тот же вечер Спок нашел Кирка в кабинете и сообщил, что ему необходимо сделать несколько сканов, чтобы изучить состояние Боунза поподробнее.

— Компьютер, — скомандовал Кирк, — определите настоящее положение доктора Маккоя.

После утренней провалившейся попытки аборта Кирк ожидал обнаружить Боунза где-нибудь в трубах Джеффри в приятной компании кукольного мини-Кирка и связки спиц. К его величайшему удивлению, компьютер сообщил, что начальник медицинской службы Леонард Маккой в данный момент находится в личной каюте капитана Джеймса Кирка.

— Ну надо же, — пробормотал Кирк. — Отлично, тогда идем.

Сначала Спок заскочил в свою каюту за парочкой приборов — и Кирк решил составить ему компанию. Конечно же не потому, что боялся оказаться с Боунзом наедине. Глупость какая. И нет, естественно, он ни на секунду не замешкался перед тем, как открыть двери в свою, черт побери, собственную личную персональную каюту. Кто вообще мог такое подумать.

— Джим, я понимаю, ты напуган, — заговорил Боунз сразу же, как только в комнату вошел Кирк. Спок последовал за ним. — Да, отцовство — это огромная ответственность, но как же ты не видишь? Мы есть друг у друга. И никому из нас не придется проходить через все это одно...

Спок убрал ладонь с его шеи и оттащил бессознательное тело на кровать, чтобы просканировать.

Вздохнув, Кирк потянулся за стаканом и бутылкой.

— Чуть расторопнее в следующий раз, хорошо, Спок?

— Так точно, сэр.

* * *

Кирк ни за что и ни перед кем бы не признался в этом, но у него никогда не получалось подолгу сердиться на Боунза.

Поэтому он принял происходящее как данность. И начал искать пути отхода.

Боунз же никогда подобной слабости не испытывал, а потому, когда дело касалось Кирка, никогда не стеснялся закатывать ему грандиознейшие скандалы и в принципе слать далеко и надолго.

По крайней мере, до этого момента.

Черт его знает, какую гормональную дрянь эротанцы пустили по его венам, но беременность, кажется, обеспечила Боунза бесконечным терпением и не менее бесконечным патологическим желанием понять и простить Кирку сразу все.

Во благо их семьи.

Слушая его, Кирк хотел заорать.

Или покидаться вещами.

Или проблеваться.

Иногда все сразу.

* * *

Кирк вколол Боунзу специально приготовленный по особому Споковскому рецепту микс на основе антипрогестаген простагландина. На следующее утро Боунз проснулся все таким же беременным и полез обниматься.

Во время делового визита в одну из колоний на планете, очень похожей на Землю, Спок раздобыл целый пучок старых добрых трав, включая ползучий папоротник и болотную мяту, а Кирк вскипятил их вместе с чаем и влил Боунзу в горло. Не менее беременный, чем прежде, Боунз очнулся, спустился на планету, срубил дерево — срубил, мать его, гребаное дерево! — и выстругал из него колыбель. Голыми руками.

Кирк прогнал всех из лазарета, привязал Боунза к биокровати и выдал Споку лазерный скальпель. Не успело лазерное лезвие коснуться живота Боунза, как корпус просто рассыпался у Спока в ладони. Они угробили еще четыре скальпеля, не оставив на Боунзе и царапинки. Боунз — все еще беременный! — пришел в себя и спросил у Спока его мнение по поводу трех в мельчайших деталях проработанных палитр цветов для будущей детской. Спок действительно высказал свое мнение. Боунз действительно его выслушал. Кирк напился до полной отключки и во сне видел давно ушедшие блаженные деньки, когда гребаные инопланетные паразиты-мутанты не отравляли его жалкую жизнь.

* * *

Спок вытянулся по струнке и дождался, пока двери зала совещаний встанут на место. Кирк устало растянулся на столе и со вздохом запустил дрожащую руку в свою, как он подозревал, стремительно редеющую шевелюру.

— Ну, что будем делать дальше?

— Боюсь, капитан, мы исчерпали практически все доступные нам возможности.

— Практически?

Спок чуть наклонил голову.

— Если бы мы убили доктора Маккоя, живущий в нем организм, скорее всего, на данной стадии не смог бы отделиться от трупа, равно как и продолжить самостоятельное существование.

Кирк покривил бы душой, если бы сказал, что не порывался пару — ну ладно, целых восемь — раз затолкать Боунза в воздушный шлюз, и все же...

— Не вариант, — вздохнул он.

Этим вечером в каюте его ждал романтический ужин при свечах. Замерший перед столом Боунз выглядел крайне... взволнованным?...

Кирк застыл на пороге.

— Какого...

Договорить он не успел. Боунз вдруг оказался прямо перед ним, а потом опустился на одно колено и....

Блядь, только не это.

— Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, — начал он, — сделаешь ли ты меня честным мужчиной?

Кирк развернулся на каблуках и позорно сбежал.

Миновав три двери дальше по коридору, он вбил капитанский код доступа и вломился в каюту Спока.

— Слушай, а давай все же немножко убьем его, а? Совсем чуть-чуть. Можно?

* * *

Кирк обнаружил, что ожидание того дня, когда ваш монстрильный инопланетный отпрыск явится на свет божий, можно разделить на стадии.

Прямо как стадии принятия смерти, разве что не такие бессмысленные.

Первая пора — отрицание и следующий за ним гнев. О, с какой теплотой Кирк вспоминал те времена.

За ними следует череда провальных попыток избавиться от паразита — если посмотреть на проблему с определенного угла, можно списать на торг.

Затем, после долгих созерцаний импровизированной детской в углу своей каюты и мучительных попыток придумать, как бы объяснить команде, что ты обрюхатил их врача неуничтожаемым инопланетным паразитом, можешь сказать привет депрессии.

И, наконец, на пятом месяце, когда скрывать явное становится уже просто невозможно, а слухи разбегаются по всему кораблю в мгновение ока, ты берешь себя за яйца и наконец-то объясняешь ситуацию.

А потом ты просто живешь дальше.

Стараешься игнорировать сочувствующие взгляды сокомандников — и у тебя почти получается. Иногда для разнообразия бросаешь кого-нибудь в кабину агонии.

Учишься трахать своего врача в коленно-локтевой, в полной темноте и не трогая его живот. Иногда он называет это «заниматься любовью» — и ты учишься пропускать его слова мимо ушей.

Он не пьет, и потому ты начинаешь пить за двоих.

И это уже принятие.

Кирк смирился с тем, что его ненормальный отпрыск должен появиться на этот свет. А потом уж он сам выпроводит его обратно на тот.

* * *

Восьмой месяц принес немало радостей.

Изрядно перемешанный и взбитый коктейль гормонов в крови Боунза окончательно превратился во что-то жуткое, а стрелка на шкале его настроения резко перескочила с пункта «возлюби ближнего своего» на «смерть всем человекам».

И уж с этим Кирк справляться умел.

Начальник службы безопасности на месяц ушел в отпуск, а Боунз взял на себя ответственность за дисциплину на корабле, а еще за наказания, допросы и пытки. Мало того, что так жертвами его гнева становились те, кого не жалко, а не «чертов придурок, который втянул меня в это дерьмо», так еще и результаты выходили потрясающие.

На корабле еще никогда не было так спокойно. И все это — всего лишь за парочку сеансов массажа ног.

* * *

Боунз сообщил Кирку — и не раз, — что собирается рожать естественным путем (что бы это в их идиотской ситуации ни значило).

Кирк только кивал и улыбался.

И вот, на двести семьдесят первое — Кирк действительно считал — утро с того дня, как он трахнул Боунза в ванне, заполненной священными водами, Боунз наконец-то взглянул на него и сказал: «Время пришло».

Кирк улыбнулся. Кивнул. И всадил шприц ему в шею.

А потом вызвал команду медиков. Они погрузили бессознательного Боунза на кушетку и скрылись в лазарете — им еще предстояло делать кесарево сечение.

* * *

Очнувшись, Маккой обнаружил себя на скрытой за ширмой кушетке.

Он помнил все — но совсем не так, как запоминаешь события собственной жизни.

Воспоминания проносились в голове чередой запутанных, сюрреалистичных картин, больше всего напоминающих кадры из дурных дешевых ужастиков — из тех, от которых тебя воротит, но почему-то ты все равно досматриваешь их до конца. Целых девять месяцев в ускоренной перемотке — с обязательным периодически всплывающими на повторе разговорами, и Маккою очень хотелось зажать уши и заорать, лишь бы не слушать этот бред.

Бред, который несла чертова марионетка, гребаный игрушечный Маккой с рукой в заднице, пляшущий в дурацких декорациях извращенной карикатуры на его настоящую жизнь.

Над ним грубо надругались — и он собирался ответить тем же.

Стоило ему свесить ноги с биокровати, как мышцы живота тут же заныли, а внутренности будто скрутило узлом. Маккою было уже глубоко наплевать на такие мелочи. Он понятия не имел, какого именно чудовищного монстра из него извлекли, но твердо знал, что это дьявольское отродье надо уничтожить.

Если Кирк еще не избавился от него, он сделает это сам.

Если же Кирк уже его убил... Ну ничего. Маккой оживит его и прикончит еще раз собственноручно.

Кое-как доковыляв до ширмы, он решительно отодвинул ее в сторону — и встретился взглядом с Чепел. Глаза его тут же загорелись недобрым блеском.

Чепел же, кажется, перепугалась не на шутку.

— Доктор Маккой, вам и правда лучше...

Заткнув ее одним взглядом, он прорычал:

— Где оно?

Чепел медленно подняла руку и указала на малую операционную. Кое-как дохромав до двери, Маккой набрал код и ввалился в комнату.

Кирк сидел в другом конце операционной, спиной к двери. Он даже не обернулся — будто бы вообще его появления не заметил. Бред, Кирк всегда чувствует окружающее пространство и ничего не упускает из виду. И все же он так и остался стоять, склонившись над кульком из одеял, который держал в руках.

Маккой, было, сделал к нему еще шаг, но вдруг замер, не поверив собственным ушам. Кирк там что... сюсюкается с  _этим_?

— А потом глупые маленькие инопланетяне сглазили папу Боунза, — отчетливо прошептал Кирк, — и поэтому папа Боунз наврал папе Кирку, а это очень плохо. Обычно папа Кирк отправляет таких людей к миссис Кабине Агонии как минимум на час, но папа Боунз же не виноват в том, что ему прополоскали мозги, правда? Ну конечно, конечно же нет. Хотя он стал от этого таким мерзким. Да, таким мерзким и надоедливым.

Если бы челюсть Маккоя могла упасть ниже, она бы уже разбилась об пол. Он зашарил взглядом по комнате, автоматически считал показатели биометрических счетчиков. Все значения — как у нормального, здорового младенца с абсолютно человеческой цепочкой ДНК, наполовину состоящей из генов Кирка, наполовину — из генов Маккоя.

Святые угодники,  _за что_.

— И папа Боунз сказал папе Кирку, что тебя больше нет, — продолжил тем временем Кирк, — но потом оказалось, что ты все еще растешь в животе у папы Боунза. Будто бы лучше места не нашлось. Поэтому папа Кирк и дядя Спок сделали все возможное, чтобы от тебя избавиться, но тебя так просто не убьешь. Нет, ты упрямилась, потому что упрямства у тебя столько же, сколько у папы Боунза, только ты в пару раз милее. Да, красавица. И однажды, когда вырастешь, сможешь ходить, говорить и все такое, ты станешь такой же крутой и беспощадной, как папа Кирк. Станешь ведь? Ну конечно, я точно знаю. Где тут мой маленький будущий капитан? — Маккой расслышал детский смех. — Вот она где, да, да, это ты.

Когда Кирк наконец-то обернулся и взглянул на Маккоя, он даже не улыбался. Он просто сиял.

А потом Маккой посмотрел ему в глаза и понял, что в жизни не видел ничего страшнее.

— Кирк, — медленно произнес он, — какого хрена ты...

— Посмотри на нее, Боунз, она совершенство!

Маккой посмотрел на младенца. Десять пальчиков на руках. Десять — на ногах.

Он и сообразить ничего не успел, как Кирк уже впихнул ребенка ему в руки.

— Кирк, я не... — начал Маккой.

А потом посмотрел в глаза своей дочери и, почувствовав какое-то странное тянущее ощущение в груди, с пугающей четкостью осознал лишь одно.

Они все в полной заднице.

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
